1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a desktop card printer, and a method for printing cards therewith. More particularly, the invention relates to a desktop card printer that includes embedded PCL® (Printer Control Language), Telnet Protocol, and an internal Universal Serial Bus (USB) hub.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, cards of various sorts, such as identification cards, pass cards, credit cards, etc. are in wide use. Many such cards incorporate some form of data thereon or therein, such as textual or graphical printing, or information stored in a magnetic stripe on the card. More recently, it has become known to embed computer chips in cards to produce so-called “smart cards”, and to record data and/or functional instructions or programs on the chips.
Often, it is desirable to customize the data stored on a card in some fashion. For example, an identification card might include the card-bearer's name and photograph. Alternatively, information about the bearer, access codes, etc. might be stored in magnetic stripes or in computer chips. A given card may include several types of data stored thereon.
Until relatively recently, the chief means for adding information to cards is through the use of large industrial-style machinery. Such machinery is suited to processing very large numbers of cards in a short period. However, as cards become common, smaller card printers have become desirable. Sometimes referred to as “desktop card printers”, they typically are smaller, more mobile, and less expensive than industrial card printers. The use of desktop card printers can facilitate rapid and convenient production of cards in small batches or even singly.
However, conventional desktop card printers have several limitations.
For example, conventional desktop card printers often are used in conjunction with personal computers, in order to control the printers and provide a convenient vehicle for users to enter the data that is to be written on the cards. Computers used in such a role sometimes are referred to as “host” machines. In order for a host and a desktop card printer to communicate, they must have some common language.
Conventionally, languages used with desktop card printers are platform-specific. That is, they are designed to work only with a single operating system. In order to control a conventional desktop card printer with a personal computer that has an alternate operating system, additional software is required. For example, the appropriate printer drivers could be “ported” to the alternate operating system by rewriting and modifying their code.
The modifications necessary to use a platform-specific language on a different platform can interfere with the operating system, causing crashes or other problems. Even if this can be overcome, time and effort is required to produce and debug the new software.
In addition, conventional desktop card printers require much of the image handling work to be performed by the host computer. For example, if a photograph is provided to a conventional desktop printer, the host must instruct the printer whether the image itself is color or black and white, which print ribbon(s) should be used if the printer has the capability to print in multiple modes, etc. A single printing may require many such decisions.
The need for the host computer to handle the decision-making and image-processing functions can slow down printing, and/or occupy the host to such an extent that it cannot effectively perform other tasks (such as new data entry) while printing.
In addition, if the host computer is handling the decision-making and processing, the host may have to obtain specialized information about the printer and its status in order to do so. For example, certain inks may be useful only for cards made of certain materials. If a printer has several ink cartridges for different types of card, the host would have to “know” which is the proper ink cartridge for the type of card being printed. To obtain this information, the host would have to communicate with the card printer itself—perhaps further slowing down printing and host operation—or interrogate the host's operator. In the latter case, the level of skill required to operate the desktop card printer increases.
In addition to a common language, a host and a desktop card printer must share a communication protocol. Conventional desktop card printers commonly use a Universal Serial Bus, or USB connection. However, USB connections generally are possible only as direct links. That is, the host must be connected directly to the desktop card printer with a USB cable. This makes it difficult or impossible to use a conventional desktop card printer equipped only with a USB-port over a network, or otherwise from a distance beyond the reach of a standard USB cable.
Card printers may record data of several types. For example, as noted above a desktop card printer may record on a single card a visible image, data in a magnetic stripe, and data in a smart card chip. However, a desktop card printer with multiple data writers (i.e. a print head, a magnetic write head, and a smart card contact) must be able to control each of those data writers. In conventional desktop card printers, some or all of the data writers use independent communication connections, in addition to the main connection(s) for the printer as a whole. As a result, a single conventional card printer may include as many as five or more separate connections (i.e. USB cables). Installation and use of the card printer thus may become increasingly complex as more data writers are added. Although third-party hubs may be used to consolidate the connections, this may not be a sufficient solution, since in that case the hub itself also must be connected.